Scooby-Doo and the Roadside Attraction Ghost
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Scooby and the Gang go to visit Fred's uncle only to find out that there's a ghost near his house! Can the gang figure what the ghost is up to? Sorry, There's no room for Velma.
1. Chapter 1: Weekend Plans

**Hello. CaptainCartoon123 Here with an all-new Scooby-Doo story. Note. This is episode one in a series of Scooby-Doo fanfics I'll be making. Yes. They will be references to the cartoons and the movies. And if I'm stuck, my partner Ellis 97 can help me out. Okay Now Let's begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Here is a story I think you'll like. In the town of Coolsville, there lives a talking dog named Scooby-Doo. Scooby has brown fur and black spots and wears a blue collar and a yellow dog tag the initials 'SD'.

He lives with a skinny boy named Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, who has messy red hair and wears a green short-sleeved V-neck T-shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

They're best friends with each other and they often hang out with a strong boy named Fred Jones, who has blonde neat hair and wears a white long sleeved shirt with a blue collar, blue jeans, a red ascot and brown shoes,

A pretty girl named Daphne Blake, who has long nice red-hair and wears a purple long-sleeved shirt, a purple skirt, a purple headband, purple shoes, a green scarf and pink stockings,

And a smart girl named Velma Dinkley who has short brown hair and wear a long-sleeved turtleneck swear, a red skirt, orange knee-high socks, red shoes and glasses.

Together they travel around in a big green, blue and orange van called the Mystery Machine and solve mysteries with supernatural monsters who are really regular crooks in disguise trying to cover up some criminal activity.

Scooby and his friends have many adventures. Here is one of them now. This mystery begins at Coolsville High. Daphne walked down the hall and met up with Fred and Velma.

"Hey, Fred. Hey, Velma." she ran up to them.

"Hey, Daphne." asked Velma.

"Oh! uh, Daphne." said Fred.

"So do you guys have any weekend plans?" said Daphne

"Nah." said Velma "Just going to watch a ten hour documentary on Steven Hawking. What about you?"

"Nope" said Daphne "I'm just gonna spend the weekend at home polishing my modeling portfolio. Nothing for me. What about you, Fred?"

"Well, uh, Daph. If I am hoping to go visit my uncle Pat as his house this weekend. If you girls wanna come," said Fred

"Yes!" said Daphne

"Really?" said Fred

"Yeah." said Velma "I guess I could do that."

"Let's see if Shaggy and Scooby wanna come." said Daphne

"I'm sure they will if we tell there'll be food." said Fred

"Yeah. We know how those two are." said Velma

Meanwhile Shaggy was with Scooby in the school courtyard.

Shaggy tossed a Frisbee in the air "Catch Scooby Doo!"

Scooby jumped up "Don't worry Raggy! I've got it!"

Scooby caught it with his mouth and brought it back.

"Way to go, Scooby!" said Shaggy

Fred, Daphne and Velma exited the school and saw them.

"There you two are!" said Fred

"Hey, Gang." said Shaggy "What's up?"

"Me and the girls are going to visit my uncle Pat as his house this weekend. You guys wanna come?" said Fred

"Like, I don't know, Fred." said Shaggy

"Come on, They'll be some great food." said Fred

"Food?" said Shaggy "When do we leave?"

"Reah!" said Scooby

"Told ya!" said Fred to the girls


	2. Chapter 2: A Mystery to Solve

**Here is Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The gang was driving down the road to the Mystery Machine. Fred, Daphne and Velma were in the front and Shaggy and Scooby were in the back. Fred was driving.

"When should we be at your uncle's house Freddy?" Daphne asked him.

"We should be there soon" said Freddy "He's also got a nice balcony with a perfect view of the town and the sunset"

"That's great Fred" Daphne sighed "Perhaps you and I can have a nice romantic evening on your uncle's balcony when we get there" she continued under her breath.

"Did you say something Daphne?" Fred asked Daphne.

"Nope" Daphne blushed.

"Like I hope he has good food." said Shaggy "I'm starving."

"Me Too!" said Scooby, licking his lips

"This is going to be great guys" Velma turned to Shaggy and Scooby. "The map says there's an aquarium here."

Suddenly Fred noticed something on the dashboard.

"Hold the Phone! We're running out of gas." said Fred

"Better pull over, Fred." said Velma

Fred pulled over to a gas station to fill up the fuel tank.

"Can I help you kids out?" said the gas station attendant

"Yeah, we're off to visit Pat Jones." said Fred "Fill her up, please."

"He lives down on 1234 Rainbow Road."

"I don't directions. I know where he lives. I'm his nephew." said Fred "I just need gas."

"Oh, Okay." said the gas station attendant, filling up the tank

Afterwards the gang headed back on their way. Soon they arrived at Fred's uncle's house.

"Here we are gang" said Fred "My uncle's house"

"Jeepers" said Daphne "Looks like something off of MTV"

Indeed. It was a nice three story house with a balcony, two guest bedrooms and a nice view of the beach.

"I hope he makes steak kabobs" said Fred "They're the best"

"Roh boy" Scooby slurped his tounge "Rabobs!"

"Boy Scoob, this is really going to be worth it" Shaggy told Scooby "A nice weekend in a peaceful ocean view place, juicy kabobs and a trip to the aquarium."

"Nothing like it" Scooby nodded.

They got out of the car and walked to the house. There they saw a big man with blonde hair, a green Hawaiian shirt, and red shorts, sitting on the front porch.

"Freddy." said the man

"Hi, Uncle Pat!" said Fred

He walked over to his uncle and gave him a big tight hug. Afterwards Fred introduced the gang and his uncle each other.

"You and your friends are just in time for a fun weekend!" said Pat

"Like can we start with a trip to the aquarium?" said Shaggy

"Yeah, Uncle Pat! Let's go to the aquarium! You still work there, right?" said Fred

"Of course, I do. But I don't think we can go there." said Pat

"What? Why not?" said Shaggy

"Because of the Ghost." said Pat

"Rhost?" said Scooby

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy

"Yeah, there's a ghost haunting the aquarium and making the fish disappear." said Pat

"A ghost making fish disappear?" said Velma

"Yeah. If he doesn't haunting the aquarium soon, they'll have close it down. A lot of people will be put out of work and I'll have to go back to cleaning sewers." said Pat

"Yuck." said Scooby

"Yeah. Yuck!" said Pat

"Don't worry, uncle Pat. me and the gang won't let that happen." said Fred "Gang, We've got another mystery on our hands."

"Oh, well. So much for a weekend without mysteries." said Shaggy


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Monsters

**Here is Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After driving for a few minutes, our heroes finally arrived at the Unicorn Aquarium.

"Here we are gang," said Fred "The Unicorn Aquarium. Where unicorns frolick in a magical marine setting"

"So basically they dress up the fish like unicorns." said Velma

"Yep. All we have to do is attach Ice Cream cones to their heads." said Pat

"That's kinda crazy." said Velma.

They got out of the van and went over to a man with a red suit and black hair.

"Hey. It's Mr. Jackson, the manager." said Pat "Hey, Mr. Jackson."

"Hey, Jones. What are you doing here? Didn't I give you the day off?" said Mr. Jackson

"Yeah. But I'm here with a solution to our ghost problem." said Pat

"Who are these guys?" said Mr. Jackson

"This is my nephew Fred and his friends." said Pat

"Is that dog with them too?" said Mr. Jackson

"Rog? Rhere?" said Scooby

"He means you Scooby" said Velma

"Oh yeah" said Scooby as he looked at his paws and tail "Ree hee"

"We're here to help you out with your ghost problem." said Fred

"So your uncle told you about the fish ghost and his phantom unicorn?" said Mr. Jackson

"Fish Ghost?" said Scooby

"Phantom Unicorn?" said Shaggy

"Come on, let me show you kids around." said Mr. Jackson

The gang, Pat and Mr. Jackson entered the aquarium

"So where did you last see the ghost?" Daphne asked Mr. Jackson.

"Well he's been haunting our swimming with unicorns attraction and at our unicorn shows" Mr. Jackson explained "The only one he hasn't been at yet is our most popular attraction, Pablo the Happy While Unicorn's Marine Sideshow"

"Pablo the Happy While Unicorn?" Shaggy and Scooby asked. "Who's he?"

"He's The beloved star of the aquarium. He's a big whale with a big cylinder tied to his head." Mr. Jackson "Pablo's the one who put us on the map."

"Can we go see him Velma?" said Shaggy

"No Shaggy" said Velma "We need to focus on our mission first. Then we can go see Pablo."

"Come on Velma" said Daphne "Pablo sounds so cute and so much fun. Please Velma. Mommy and daddy never took me here and I've always wanted to meet someone as cute and fun and sweet as Pablo and you know how much I love cute things. Please Velma"

"Please" Scooby made puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine" Velma rolled her eyes "But I'm only doing it to capture that ghost."

"Yeah." said Shaggy

"Oh thank you Velma" said Daphne

"Yeah, you're the greatest, V" said Shaggy

"Perfect" Velma said as she got up "Let's go before that ghost shows up."

"This is so exciting" Shaggy squealed "We're going to see a real live unicorn show."

"Not to mention see Pablo, the star of the show" Scooby added.

"I was talking about Pablo." said Shaggy

"Roh." said Scooby

The gang started walking to Pablo's tank.

"Hey. What do the fish ghost and the phantom unicorn look like?" Shaggy said to Mr. Jackson "Me and Scooby wanna know so we can avoid them."

"Well they look like - Oh My God! There They Are!" said Mr. Jackson, pointing somewhere.

The gang looked where he was pointing and saw a green fish humanoid creature with big yellow eyes in a ripped black shirt and ripped blue pants on top of a yellow unicorn with pink hair, a blue horn and red eyes.

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy

"Rouble Roinks!" said Scooby, jumping into Shaggy's arms.

"I Am The Mutant Fish Ghost! My Phantom Unicorn and I are here to punish this aquarium for it's unholy combation of fish and unicorn. It's an outrage to nature, science and myth. Not to mention just plain stupid." said the ghost

"What? Now you listen to me, You big scary tuna! If I wanna take business advice from a ghost, I'll summon the ghost of Abraham Lincoln!" said Mr. Jackson

"Silence! I demand an end to this aquarium!" said the ghost "Get them, boy!"

The Phantom Unicorn ran towards the gang. The seven individuals ran for it. Fred, Daphne, Velma, Pat and Mr. Jackson hid in a snack shack. The Phantom Unicorn continued after Shaggy and Scooby. They climbed into a tank. The Phantom Unicorn them stopped running. He and the Fish Ghost then disappeared. Once they were gone, Scooby and Shaggy popped their heads out of the tank.

"Huh? Like Why didn't they follow us?" said Shaggy

"Ri don't know." said Scooby

The others ran over.

"Shaggy? Scooby? Are you guys okay?" said Daphne

"Reah." said Scooby

"And What are you two doing in that tank?" said Velma

"Since you guys were gone, It seemed like a fun idea." said Shaggy

"Will you guys get out of there?" said Velma.

"Rokay." said Scooby

Scooby and Shaggy climbed out of the tank.

"Now do you guys see what you're up against?" said Mr. Jackson

"Yeah." said Daphne

"Don't worry, Mr. Jackson. We're going to solve this mystery." said Fred

"Excellent, Fred." said Pat "You're a good nephew!"

"Okay, Gang. Let's split up and look for clues. Velma, you Shaggy, and Scooby search the left side of the aquarium. I'll go search the right side with Daphne, Mr. Jackson and Uncle Pat.

"Hey, Velma. How come Fred always pairs himself with Daphne?" said Shaggy

"Just go with it, Shaggy. It's no picnic for me either." said Velma

"Ricnic?" said Scooby

"Sorry, Scooby. False Alarm." said Velma

"Raw." said Scooby

"No picnic for me either? What's that supposed to mean?" said Shaggy

"I'm sorry, Shaggy. Every time Fred pairs me with you two, you always go right to the food." said Velma

"That's not true, Velma. Scooby and me go right to the food even if Fred doesn't pair you with us." said Shaggy


	4. Chapter 4: The Investagation

**Here is Chapter 4**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Scooby, Shaggy and Velma went to the snack bar.

"Like wow." said Shaggy "Look at the snacks."

"Ret's Eat!" said Scooby

"Okay. Fine, Guys." said Velma "Go enjoy your snack. I'll look for clues. Hey what's this?"

Scooby and Shaggy were eating snacks. Velma walked over to them.

"Hey, Guys. Look what I found." said Velma

"What do you have there, V?" said Shaggy

"It looks like a receipt for Techo Town." said Velma

"Techo Town? What's that?" said Shaggy

"It's a robot parts store across the state" Velma explained "It's dedicated to the marvelous stuff technology has to offer and is has the parts of the future. I've been there once."

"What could it be doing here?" said Shaggy

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Techno Town is somehow involved in this" Velma answered. "Could the Mutant Fish Ghost had dropped it?"

"Maybe he did." said Shaggy

"We need to find more clues connected to Techo Town." asked Scooby

"Good idea, Scooby" said Velma

"Maybe I can help you." said a voice

The three friends looked and saw a man with brown hair, wearing a green shirt and blue pants.

"Who are you?" said Velma

"I'm Lyle Landers, I work here. I overheard you guys talking about Techo Town. What's up?" he said

"We found this receipt for an item purchased at Techo Town. We're wondering what it's for." said Velma

"I think I can help you out. I saw a box with Techo Town's logo on it in the break room." said Lyle

"Really? Where is the break room?" said Velma

"Down the hall, first door on the right." said Lyle, pointing down a hallway, "I'll tae ya there."

"Gee, thanks." said Velma

* * *

Meanwhile, Daphne, Fred, Mr. Jackson and Pat were searching for clues as well.

"No clues here Daphne, why don't we search somewhere else?" suggested Fred.

"I know!" said Daphne "Let's go to Pablo's room and see if that might have some clues"

"No way, Daphne" said Fred "You just want to get close to Pablo"

"Please Freddy" Daphne batted her eyelashes "Please! Please!"

Fred looked at his uncle and Mr. Jackson.

"Aw what the hay, I'll allow it." said Mr. Jackson

"Fine" said Fred "We'll go backstage to Pablo's room"

"Yah!" Daphne cheered "Thanks, Freddy!"

They went to Pablo's tank.


	5. Chapter 5: Locked In!

**Here is Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Scooby, Shaggy and Velma and Lyle walked to the break room. They entered the break room.

"Thanks for you help, Lyle." said Velma

"You're welcome." said Lyle

Shaggy and Scooby saw a donut box on the table.

"Donuts!" They said

They ran over to it and looked inside. No donuts!

"Nuts!" said Shaggy "It's Empty!"

"Raw." said Scooby

"Don't worry. You all wait and I'll get us some more." said Lyle

He walked out of the door.

"Okay Let's keep our eyes pilled for Anything unusual or mysterious." said Velma

Suddenly The doo slammed shut.

"You mean, like doors slamming and locking behind us?" said Shaggy. He ran over to the door and pulled on the nob. "What am l saying? lt did slam and did lock, and we're trapped!"

"Jinkies!" said Velma

"Rouble Rinkies!" said Scooby

"Triple Jinkies!" said Shaggy

Velma rolled her eyes.


End file.
